Black Haired Beauty
by TerminallyCapricious85
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is the most popular boy in Seretei Highschool. Rukia Kuchiki is the smartest girl in Seretei Highschool. Ichigo has fallen for Rukia, who hates his type the most. Will he be able to make her fall for him? Read and find out!
1. Mystery Girl

**BLACK-HAIRED BEAUTY**

Here's a little info on the story:

**BLEACH CHARACTERS ONLY** (All belong to Kubo Tite) *I may end up adding more characters that will have an important roll in the story but, these are the important characters so far*

Setting: Seretei Highschool

Ichigo Kurosaki- Best soccer player in Seretei and very popular. All his friends are also popular.

Renji Abarai- Ichigo's closest friend. He helps Ichigo get through the hard times in life but they're usually always together and having fun.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques- Another friend of Ichigo's. He's been trying to get Ulquiorra Cifer to fall for him since he met him in elementary school. He's very loud and usually foul-mouthed but he's a good person.

Ulquiorra Cifer- He looks fragile but is one of the strongest in the school. His mysterious character makes him very popular and he has been followed around by Grimmjow since elementary school.

Orihime Inoue- One of the prettiest girls in school and also a cheerleader. She's friendly and kind of an air head.

Chad Yasutora- He's a man of few words. He is almost as close to Ichigo as Renji is.

Uryuu Ishida- Rukia's bestfriend who also works at the same job with her. They're always together and are very close childhood friends.

Kisuke Urahara- Rukia's boss who is trying to help Ichigo win her over.

Byakuya Kuchiki- Rukia's older brother who is elegant yet frightening at the same time. He's very over protective when it comes to his little sister, Rukia.

Rukia Kuchiki- The small, quiet, and stoic beauty that has the popular Ichigo Kurosaki head over heels in love. She is one of the smartest in the school and hates people like Ichigo and his friends the most.

This is my first fanfic EVER so I apologize if it isn't that good. Please enjoy my story :)

**NONE OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE MINE. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE CREATOR OF BLEACH; KUBO TITE. **

~Black-Haired Beauty~ Chapter 1:

One day Ichigo was walking home with his friends Renji, Grimmjow, Chad, and Ulquiorra. Grimmjow was trying to grab Ulquiorra's waist, which of course, Ulquiorra wouldn't let him do, *Renji had his arm around his girlfriend's waist* , and Chad was quietly walking next to them all.

Ichigo was looking around when he saw his friend Orihime standing at the school gate and yelled out to her. "Hey! Orihime! Are you waiting for someone?"

The orange haired girl turned around and had a giant smile on her face as she saw all her friends walking together. She ran up to them and said "I was waiting for a friend of mine who was bringing me my cappuccino. I have to hurry up and get it before cheerleading practice starts. Where are you guys going?"

She looked back anxiously at the spot to see if said friend was there.

"We're going to the soccer field to practice." Ichigo said as he pointed a finger to the not-so-far away soccer field.

"Oh, thats cool!" Orihime replied. She wasn't really paying attention to what the boy said since she was still waiting for her friend to arrive with her cappuccino.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Orihime perked up and exclaimed "She's here!"

Orihime ran towards the entrance and hugged a small girl with short black hair. Ichigo watched as the two girls started to talk. It went from watching them both to staring at the mysterious black-haired beauty.

He kept staring at the small girl until BONK a soccer ball right to the head. "OW! What the heck was that for?" He rubbed the back of his head and turned around to see Renji looking at him with an annoyed expression on his face. "How long are you gonna stand there!" Renji yelled out.

Ichigo had forgotten all about playing soccer and ran over to the field. He looked back and caught a glimpse of the mystery girl walking away swiftly with small and quick steps. He whispered to himself quietly "Who _is _she?"

Ichigo heard a deep voice saying "Who?" He was a bit surprised but then turned to see his friend Chad next to him. "Oh, Chad. I almost forgot you could talk!" Ichigo started to chuckle as he said this.

Chad looked at him for a while and then left with a firm grunt.

Ichigo looked back once more hoping to see the girl again but she was gone.

"Let's do this!" He heard one of his friends yell. He ran over to the field and spent the rest of the day playing soccer with his friends.

After they finished playing they were all panting and sweating. "Good game, guys." Renji said before sipping some of his gatorade.

"Hell yeah it was!" Grimmjow yelled out.

Ulquiorra sat quietly and gave a small nod, Chad grunted, Ichigo stayed quiet.

"Why are you so quiet, Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked. "Oh it's nothing, I was just thinking. Anyways, I have to go home, I'll see you guys tomorrow in class." Ichigo stood up, threw his bag over his shoulder, and started to walk away.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Ichigo got out of his bed with a grunt. He got all his stuff ready and then his phone buzzed on top of the drawer."Who could it be at this time?"

He picked up the phone and saw it was a text from Orihime.

"Hey, Ichi! Lets meet up and go to school together, okay?- Orihime " He stood there for a while thinking of a response "Sure, let's meet up in front of your house at 7:00. I gotta go take a shower now. See you later."

After Ichigo finished getting ready and was putting on his shoes to go outside he thought of an idea.

Orihime was waiting paitently in front of her house looking at her watch from time to time. She looked over to see her orange haired friend running over. "Hey, Ichi!"

Ichigo gasped for air. "Hey... Ori... hime... Just give me a moment..."

Once he got most of the oxygen back in his body he grabbed Orihime by both shoulders. "Could you introduce me to that girl from yesterday?"

Orihime looked at him with wide eyes "Huh? What girl?"

Ichigo notice that Orihime was already confused. Well, she was always kind of an air head. "The girl who brought you the cappuccino. She was really small and had short black hair."

Orihime thought about it for a while, scratching her cheek with her index finger. "Hmmmm... Oh! You mean Rukia! She's in most of our classes with us. You could just walk over and say hi."

Ichigo's jaw almost dropped when he heard that. "What do you mean? I've never seen her in any of our classes!"

Orihime looked at Ichigo and said "That's because she's always in the back with Uryuu."

Ichigo didn't say another word. He grabbed Orihime by the wrist and stormed to the school.

"A-Ah! Wait Ichigo! You're walking too fast!"

When they finally arrived to class Ichigo looked all around. "I don't see her."

Orihime was huffing as she tried to catch her breath. "We got here way earlier than we were supposed to! Nobody is here at this time!" She went to sit down in her seat and said "She sits in the back right next to the window."

Ichigo looked at Orihime and then smiled "Thanks."

She nodded. "No problem-o, Ichi!"

Ichigo was waiting in the seat next to Rukia's when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Huh?"

He looked up to see a slender guy with black hair and glasses. They stared at eachother for a while and then the other boy finally spoke up. "Excuse me. You're in my seat."

Ichigo looked up at him and replied "You must be Uryuu. Sorry, but, I'm waiting for someone. Could you sit somewhere else?"

The other boy sighed and pushed up his glasses with his finger. He didn't want to get into any arguments so he did as the orange-haired boy said. He turned around quickly. "Come on, Rukia. Let's go sit somewhere else."

Ichigo shot straight up from the chair when he heard the name Rukia. "Rukia?"

The small black-haired girl looked up at Ichigo. "Yes?"

Ichigo looked down at the small girl and couldn't help but keep looking into her big violet eyes. He loved everything about her. She was cute, smart, she looked fragile and in a way, lonely.

The girl repeated what she said in an annoyed tone. "_Yes?_"

Hearing the girl's voice snapped him back into reality. "Wow. You're really small, aren't you?" He ruffled her hair and smiled.

Rukia slapped Ichigo's hand off her head. She frowned and said "How dare you touch me. You fool." She turned around quickly and walked away with Uryuu following behind her.

Ichigo watched her swift moments and was starting to doze off.

"What's going on?" Ichigo turned to see Grimmjow with a confused expression behind him. "Who's she?"

Ichigo grinned and then said "She's the girl who stole my heart."

-END OF CHAPTER 1-

Yay! *o* Thank you for reading this! Please let me know if there is anything I should work on! I'll be happy with any feedback I get. :)

*****I don't really ship Renji with anyone but Byakuya so there's no specific character I'm reffering to when I say his 'girlfriend'.

-Capri


	2. The Coffee Shop

_"What's going on?" Ichigo turned to see Grimmjow with a confused expression behind him. "Who's she?" Ichigo grinned and then said "She's the girl who stole my heart."_

"What the hell are you saying?"

Ichigo repeated himself. "She's the girl who stole my heart."

Grimmjow looked at his friend. "Do you even know her name?"

Ichigo had a look of confidence on his face. "Of course I do!"

Grimmjow sighed and asked "Then, what's the damn girl's name?"

"Rukia." Ichigo replied bluntely.

"Her last name?" Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh..."

"Exactly, idiot." Grimmjow slapped the back of Ichigo's head.

"Urk! Hey! Who are you to judge me about love?" Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Grimmjow snarled.

"You've been chasing Ulquiorra since third grade! How desperate are you? You're never gonna get with him, you know." Ichigo's voice started to get louder.

"What the hell does that have to do with you and your little crush? Those are two completely different subjects so shut your damn trap!" Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by the collar but let go when he felt a bony hand touch his shoulder.

"I heard my name in your conversation. I would prefer if this did not happen a second time." Ulquiorra said with both eyes closed and an annoyed tone.

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow looked down to see Ulquiorra with a displeased expression.

"Oh, sorry Ulquiorra. Grimmjow was just being annoying." Ichigo said with a smile.

Grimmjow snapped his attention back to the orange haired boy. "Wipe that stupid grin off your face."

Ulquiorra sighed and grabbed Grimmjow by the wrist. "I suggest we all go get some coffee and settle all this with ease after school. I have no idea what's going on but, this would most likely benefit for us all."

Grimmjow grinned as he saw Ulquiorra's hand grabbing his wrist. "Sure, let's go!"

Ichigo tapped Grimmjow on the shoulder "It's not a date between you and Ulquiorra so don't get your hopes up."

"Bastard!" Grimmjow yelled as he stomped back to his seat.

-After school-

Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Chad all met up at the school gate.

"So, what's all this about?" Renji asked.

"I suggested we all talk about Ichigo's situation while drinking coffee." Ulquiorra replied.

"Ichigo's situation? Okay but make it quick. I have a date in like three hours." Renji said.

"Yes yes. Now let's go." Ulquiorra replied while pushing his friends.

-At the coffee shop-

Once they got to the coffee shop they all sat down in a booth.

"Okay, so what's this situation about?" Renji asked while taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Why did you bring a water bottle to a coffee shop?" Chad asked.

"I don't drink coffee. Wait... That's not the point! Okay, once again, what's this situation about?"

Ichigo was playing with a sugar packet and replied "I love Rukia."

Renji almost choked on his water when he heard his friend say the word love. "W-what? Who the hell is Rukia?"

"She's the most beautiful girl in the world. She's small, quiet, smart, elegant, and so much more. She has these adorable violet eyes." Ichigo said as he started to think about her.

Right before the five boys stood a short girl wearing an apron with her hair tied into a ponytail and holding a notepad. "_Ahem._ May I take your order?" She asked with a vexed expression on her face.

"Ah! It's you! Rukia!" Ichigo got up from the seat and got closer to her.

"So this is the girl you were talking about? Heh. She's pretty cute." Renji said as he started to look at the girl.

"She's mine. Back off." Ichigo replied quickly.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean? I belong to nobody you arrogant fool!" She scoffed.

"You're an irascible one, aren't you?" Ulquiorra said to the girl.

Rukia sighed. "Are you idiots going to order or what? If not, i'll have to ask you to leave."

All four boys replied at the same time "Nope."

Rukia face palmed and started to walk away.

"Excuse me. I haven't ordered anything." Ulquiorra said.

She turned her head. "What would you like?"

"Coffee. Black. No sugar." Ulquiorra said.

"Is that all?" She asked. Still kind of irked.

"Yes."

"I'll get that right away." She started to walk away again until she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see the tall orange haired boy from earlier. "What do you want?"

Ichigo smiled at her. "Date me."

"No." She walked away again at a faster pace.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked with obvious dissappointment in his voice still following her.

"Why should I?" She replied without turning back.

"Because we make a good couple and I love you." Ichigo replied.

Rukia held back a laugh. "Love me? You don't know a thing about me! How much of an idiot can one person be?"

"If you gave me the chance I could prove myself to you." Ichigo stopped walking.

Rukia also stopped walking and turned around. "My life has been a bit boring lately. Okay, i'll give you a chance. Don't cry to me when you don't succeed."

"I'm fine with that." Ichigo said without hesitation.

"You really are a fool." She chuckled and wrote something down on a piece of paper from her notepad and handed it to Ichigo.

"What's this?" Ichigo asked.

"My number." Rukia turned around and walked away leaving Ichigo to stand alone in the middle of the coffee shop.

Ichigo stood there without saying anything and stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket with a smile.

-Chapter 2 end-

Thank you for reading this! It might be kind of short but, I'll try to update all my chapters as fast as possible. I can't say specifically when the next chapter will be up but it will most likely be very soon. I would appreciate some more reviews or this chapter as well. (I'll try to improve my writing by making it more detailed in the next chapter.)

-Capri


	3. The Drunkard and his Problems

Ichigo was laying down on his bed using his phone. "Nothing to do!" Ichigo yelled to himself. He stared blankely at his phone for a few minutes in silence. His phone suddenly vibrated which surprised him and caused him to drop the phone on his face. "Ow! Damn it... Renji? What does he want?" He picked up the phone while rubbing his nose. "Hello?" Ichigo answered with an annoyed tone.

"Ichigo! Come drink with me!"

Ichigo finally stopped rubbing his nose and sat up straight on the bed. "Why? You sound plenty drunk aready." Ichigo sighed.

"What're you talkin' bout?" Renji hiccuped.

"What do you mean what am I talking about?" Ichigo asked the red head.

"Jus come over 'ere and drink with me. I'll wait 'ere so hurry up!"

"Wait! I said I wasn't goi-" Renji hung up before Ichigo could finish his sentence. "Damn it, that drunkard!" Ichigo put on his shoes and jacket and walked out the door.

-At Renji's House-

Ichigo walked up to Renji's door and knocked. "I'm here! Open up!" Ichigo waited with his arms crossed on his chest while tapping his foot on the ground until he heard door swung open and Ichigo saw his friend standing there droopily. "What the hell? How drunk are you?" Ichigo asked as he went over to help his friend stand up straight. He closed the door behind them and helped Renji onto the couch. "So what's all this about?" Ichigo looked at Renji with a concerned expression. Even though Renji was annoying as hell, he _is_ his best friend.

"She dumped me!" Renji said as he put his head in his hands.

"Wait... What?" Ichigo looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"You heard me! Whatever i'll find somebody better than her! Just you watch!" Renji grabbed Ichigo by the collar but then let go and sighed.

"Why did she break up with you so suddenly?" Ichigo felt bad for Renji since that was his longest relationship with a girl.

"She got mad at me for no reason! I didn't do anything wrong!" Renji started to get angrier with each word.

"What did you do?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"All I did was tell her to man up!" Renji grabbed a can of half-finished beer and gulped the rest.

"Man up? What did she fall and start crying or something?" Ichigo reached out for a can, opened it, and took a sip.

"Her favorite uncle or something died and she kept on crying about it. I was trying to get it on with her but she kept going on and on about how sad she was. I got pissed off so I told her to stop crying over stupid things like that and to man up!"

Ichigo spit out the beer in his mouth when he heard that. "What the hell, man? Her uncle fucking _died_! No wonder she broke up with you!" Ichigo sighed and calmed down. "No wonder you always get dumped."

Renji snapped his attention to Ichigo. "Too far, man! Anyways, that's not the problem."

Ichigo looked at Renji like he just saw a pig fly. "How is that not the problem?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm still...you know..." Renji started to blush.

Ichigo was confused until he looked down and saw _that._ "WOAH! Dude! I don't go that way!" Ichigo jumped off the couch and started to back away.

"Neither do I, dumbass! I wanted you to find me a girl!" Renji yelled while covering his... _special parts_.

"Oh... Why didn't you say so! I was scared for a second." Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, can't help you out there, buddy." Ichigo walked over to the Renji and patted his head. "I'm going, then." Before Renji could say anything Ichigo was out the door.

"Shit! I just wanted him to find me a girl! Who else would know a bunch of girls... Maybe Grimmjow?"

-Back to Ichigo-

"What the hell was he thinking! That idiot." Ichigo sighed. "What should I do now? Oh! Wait! Rukia gave me her number! I'll call her!" Ichigo walked home planning out the whole conversation he would have with Rukia over the phone.

-Ichigo's Imagination-

_"Hello?" Rukia said as she picked up the phone. _

_"It's me." Ichigo said with a manly voice._

_ "Do you mean I-Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she started to blush thinking about the orange haired beautiful MAN. _

_"Of course it's Ichigo." Ichigo replied. _

_"Oh! Ichigo... I was waiting for you to call."_

_ "Oh, really? Well, i'm sorry I made you wait. How about I make it up to you and we go on a date?" Ichigo said in a low voice. _

_"I-I would love to go on a date with you! When are you going to pick me up?" Rukia was swooning at the thought of a date with Ichigo._

_ "How about right now?" Ichigo asked as he plopped down onto his bed. _

_"N-now? I'll go get ready, then. I can't wait to see you I-I love you!" Rukia hung up the phone quickly and started to squeeze her pillow tightly and start squealing._

-Back to Reality-

Ichigo was giggling just thinking about it. Of course, his imagination was running way too wild but he thought he'd give it a shot anyway.

When he finally arrived home he rummaged through all his jackets until he found the folded piece of paper. "Yes! I found it!" Ichigo plopped down onto his bed and took out his phone. His heart was beating loudly as he unfolded the paper which contained Rukia's number. He hesitated and then opened it quickly with a big smile on his face which quickly went away.

He frowned as he looked at the paper which said "Why would I give my number to a bafoon like you?"

Ichigo threw the paper out the window and buried his face in his pillow.

"Damn it!"

-End of Chapter 3-

Another short chapter. v.v I'm in the middle of tests and I wanted to update so I made a REALLY short chapter. It's more about Renji and his "player" problems than this whole IchiRuki situation. Sorry~ But, this is also in the friendship category so expect more little I guess... Extra-Stories? Like this one. Please leave some reviews! I would appreciate it if I could get some tips on how Renji's personality should be. If you guys like this bad-boy player-type thing i'll leave him as is. Anyways, thank you for reading!

-Capri


	4. Drama?

**I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! Please forgive me /bows/ I was having some problems with my computer and my account but my friend (CoolAura1216) helped me get back on. So once again, thanks so much, Aura! Anywaysss~~~ New chapter and eh... I really think I could've done better but i'm having writers block. -.- Byakuya is finally in this one! Well, the beginning... (He'll be more involved later and maybe with some shounen-ai~ hmmm~) Ok so thank you for reading this. I've taken up enough of your time! ALL RIGHTS FOR BLEACH AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO TITE KUBO AND NOT ME. (sadly)**

Rukia was sitting at the table eating toast when she saw a tall figure pass by. "Good morning, Nii-sama." Rukia said as she ate the last few bites fo the toast.

"Hello, Rukia." Byakuya replied while fixing up his tie.

Rukia was watching her brother while downing a glass of milk. "I'm leaving now..."

Byakuya still fixing his tie replied with a curt "Okay."

Rukia slipped on her shoes and opened up the door while sighing. She walked while kicking a small rock until she saw a tall boy with glasses standing at the usual spot. "Ishida!" She said while running up to him "Sorry. Were you waiting long?"

"It's fine, I just got here." Ishida said as he put out his hand towards the small girl.

Rukia looked down at the hand in front of her.

"Bookbag." Ishida said.

"Oh! No thank you, it's fine. I can carry it." She said as she pushed his hand down.

"I see." Ichida said as he pushed up his glasses.

They walked together quietly until they both turned around as they just barely heard someone calling out.

Running up the hill was Orihime waving her arms around.

"Oh, it's Inoue-san." Ishida said.

Right behind her was Ichigo texting on his phone.

"She brought the nuisance along with her..." Rukia said with a sigh.

Ichigo shoved his phone into his pocket and a goofy grin appeared on his face as he noticed Rukia up ahead. _Yes! Rukia-chan is here! This must be my lucky day.~ _"Hey Rukia-chan!" Ichigo said as he walked by both Orihime and Ishida.

"Go away." Rukia said as she turned around and started to speed up.

"Why are you always so rude to me?" Ichigo stepped infront of her.

"**Please** move out the way." Rukia replied.

"Nope." Ichigo said as he bent down to her eye level and smiled.

"Move." Rukia said with an annoyed tone.

"No." Ichigo said still grinning like an idiot.

Rukia snapped and punched him in the stomach.

"HNNG-" Ichigo grabbed his stomach as he fell onto his knees.

"Kurosaki-kun? A-Are you okay?" Orihime said as she rushed to his side.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine." Ichigo said as he got up slowly.

"Do you need help?" Orihime asked.

"Nah, I got it." Ichigo slung his arm around Rukia's shoulders. "See?"

"Heehee. Yeah, yeah I see~" Orihime replied as she skipped up to where Ishida was.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rukia said shoving Ichigo's arm off.

"You injured me so you should at least help me get to school." Ichigo said while puffing out his cheeks.

"What are you 3 years old or something? Man up." Rukia said as she contined walking.

"Maybe I am 3 years old." Ichigo said as he put his arm over her shoulders again.

Rukia pushed his arm off again before running up to Ishida and Orihime.

"Tch!" Ichigo pouted as he walked a little behind the three.

-After school at Rukia's job-

Rukia was in the back washing cups when Urahara walked into the doorway.

"Rukia-Saaannnnn~" Kisuke said with a grin.

"Yes?" Rukia asked while not looking away from what she was doing.

"*That kid is here again.*" He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"What kid?" Rukia asked.

"Hahaha! You know who i'm talking about!" Urahara said while tapping on the doorway.

"That's nice, I guess?"

"... Rukia-saaaaannn~" Kisuke said again

"_Yes?_" Rukia replied getting more annoyed.

"How's Kuchiki-san?" Kisuke asked.

"Nii-sama? He's doing good." Rukia replied while setting down the last cup.

"That's good to hear! Ask him if he used that thing I gave him. And if you can, take a picture of his face afterwards and send it to me please.~"

"Thing you gave him? How is he supposed to know what i'm referring to?" She said as she pulled up a chair and sat on it.

"He'll know~ Anyways go on and serve the kid. He's been waiting there for a while." Kisuke said as he pointed his thumb towards the direction where all the customers were.

"Why can't you or Ishida do it?" Rukia said tapping her fingers on the table.

"Uryuu-san left early today and I have to stay behind the counter~ Now go on, this is the only way for you to get money you know." Kisuke said as he stepped aside and pointed towards the outside.

Rukia hopped off her chair with a sigh and tied her hair into a ponytail. She went outside and scanned through the shop until she saw that obvious orange hair. "May I take your order?" Rukia said as she tapped her pen on her notepad.

"Hmm..." Ichigo tapped his finger on his chin. "Ah! I'll have one Rukia Kuchiki please!"

"Haha, very funny. Now order something or i'll have to ask you to leave." Rukia said as she glared at him.

"But I already ordered." Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the wrist and pulled her down onto his lap wrapping his arms around her.

Rukia blushed. "W-What are you doing? Let me go right now!" She squirmed as she tried to free herself.

"Rukia-saaaannn! No flirting with your boyfriend during work!" Kisuke yelled out from behind the counter. "Hahaha!"

"He is not my boyfriend! I will never date someone as vile as him! Even if I had to choose between dating him and losing my life I would probably choose the second option. I will never stoop so low that I would date someone like him." Rukia yelled as she finally got him to release her.

"**Etooo**... Rukia-san... Wasn't that a bit too far? Heheheh..." Kisuke was scratching the back of his head nervously.

Everyone's attention was now on them.

Ichigo got up quickly causing his chair to rattle and making Rukia flinch a bit. "..." Ichigo stood their staring at the floor without a word until he finally spoke up.

"...Hahaha! Sorry, sorry. It was all my fault! I shouldn't have done that to her. I'll just leave now." He said as he walked over to the door with his head hung low. He stopped right before he opened the door and turned to face Rukia.

"I'm sorry i was so annoying. I'll leave you alone now. Sorry..." Ichigo bowed deeply and then left the shop.

Rukia clenched her fists and looked at the floor as she felt her chest tighten up. She bit her lip and cluthed her shirt.

"Im going home..."

Rukia walked away quietly into the employee room leaving everyone in the shop -including Urahara- in an awkward silence.

*** When Kisuke said that kid is here again, I mean Ichigo has been going to the cafe everyday afterschool so now Rukia is annoyed a lot more than before**

**** Eto is Japanese for Ummm or Uhhhh**

**Another short chapter... Thank you for reading! I'm in the middle of tests this week but i've went missing for like a month so i'll update tomorrow or in 2 or 3 days! And after that i'll update the day after or so~ To make up for all those days that could have been filled with new chapters. *o* **

**I procrastinate a lot so I apologize...**

**Also I will be working on an Ichiruki Shoujo Ai with Fem!Ichigo. (The story is for zero09q who asked me if I could write one) It's probably going to be a really long one shot so if you want to check that out as well i'll update on this story or on my tumblr once I publish it)**


	5. After School on a Rainy Day

**Sorry I haven't been updating! I moved and I don't have internet access, but luckily I am at my cousins' house and _they have_ internet. So, I decided to upload this short chapter I wrote a few days ago. I'll possibly be getting internet in 2 or 3 days so i'll make sure to update a lot. Especially since I haven't uploaded in SO long . Well, this chapter is in Rukia's perspective and I've decide to slow down the pace of this story. For some reason I decided to make it so she wouldn't mention or say Ichigo's name. /le shrug/**_  
><em>

**ALL CHARACTERS AND BLEACH BELONG TO KUBO TITE. **

_It's been about two or three weeks since I last heard from him... We're in the same class and I see him every day but it's so awkward it's aggravating. Ever since that incident he hasn't even said one word to me. I guess I can go back to my usual life without him pestering me every other second. But... Why am I not as happy as I thought I would be?_

-After School on a Rainy Day-

I stood there looking outside and then hung my head down low and let out a giant sigh. Today just isn't my day. I woke up late, skipped breakfast, and now it's raining and here I am standing WITHOUT my umbrella. Perfect. Just perfect. I waited but there was no sign of the rain going away anytime soon. I don't live too far so I can always run home. I guess that's the only option left. It's pretty cold, though... OH! I almost forgot about the extra sweater in my locker. I dashed up the steps, opened up my locker, and there it was. In the same spot it's always been in. I slipped into it and headed back down. To no surprise, it turns out it started to rain even harder. I watched for a while, as the giant puddles grew bigger. I put on my hood and used my bookbag to cover my head. I dashed out and ran as fast as I could. I didn't even get halfway before bumping into someone. We both fell onto the cold ground. My bag flew up into the air and all my papers scattered in the sky before gently floating down into one of the many giant puddles. Really? Did this really have to happen? But before that I should make sure the person I knocked down is okay, afterall it is my fault they fell.

"I'm so sorry. Are you oka-"

As I look up and see exactly who it is that I had knocked down I am at a loss of words. His uniform and hair are soaking wet. I try to get up but a sharp pain in my leg stops me. I look down to notice both my knee and ankle are scraped. All the water has washed away most of the blood, but you can see the obvious pink-ness and scratches. How pitiful! All I wanted to do was get home. I really do have the worst luck in the world. Out of all the billions of people in the world it had to be him... Before I realize it he's already standing over me.

"Ah. You're hur-"

"I'm fine." I stop him before he can finish his sentence.

I try to get up again but fail miserably. It's just a few scrapes so why does it hurt this much? He puts out his hand to me.

"Let me help you."

"I said I'm fine."

"Stop being so stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn."

"You are."

"I'm not! Now leave me alone."

"Fine. I'll leave then."

After that he picked up his umbrella and bag then walked around the corner of a building. Are you kidding me? He really left me here? Well... I was being a bit stubborn... While in the middle of thinking of what to do I suddenly get lifted into the air.

"EH?"

I look up to see his face. Why did he come back? He's holding me so securely...

"L-let go of me!" I yell. I can feel my face burning up.

"No."

"I said let go!"

"No."

"Let me down!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I hate you! Let go!"

"...No."

I struggled and flailed but to no avail, he was still holding me tightly in his arms. Sadly, I have no physical strength. He started to walk and I kept quiet. I wasn't really paying attention and the next thing I know, we're in the nurse's office.

"Hm? Oh, Kurosaki-kun, what's wrong?" The nurse asked as she turned around to face him.

"She fell and hurt her leg." He said as he put me down onto the bed gently while pointing at me.

"I see." She grabbed my leg lightly and checked the scrapes.

"Looks like she landed pretty hard... But this shouldn't be a problem. Just put some disinfectant and some bandages. Oh! Look at the time! Kurosaki-kun, you know where the bandages and disinfectant are, don't you?" She asked him with a smile.

"Yes. That cabinet over there, right?" He said while pointing to a cabinet with a label that obviously said 'BANDAGES AND DISINFECTANTS'. Seriously? Who wouldn't know where they are.

"Well, I have an important meeting to attend so could you please take care of her for me?" She said as she started packing her things as if she was 100% sure he would say something like 'Sure, no problem'.

"Sure, no problem."

Of course he said it.

"Thank you so much!" She said as she ran for the door.

As soon as she closed the door an awkward silence filled the room. He went to the cabinet and pulled out the things that were needed. He came in front of me and kneeled down onto one knee.

"Sorry if it stings." He said before spraying the wounds with the disinfectant spray.

I winced and let out a small "ow."

"I told you it would sting." He said as he gently dabbed the wounds with a cotton ball. He put on the bandages and stood up again.

"Do you think you can walk?"

I get off the bed slowly and put pressure onto my leg. I stumble a bit and he grabs my arm to balance me.

"I could carry you again if you'd like..." He said while looking at the floor, a small tint of pink glowing on his cheeks.

"It's fine. I'll limp a little, but it's okay."

"Okay then..." He says as he slowly lets go of my arm and walks out of the office leaving me alone.

Why is it that today he acted nothing like his usual self? Is something wrong? Is it because of what I said earlier? Rukia, you idiot! Why did you go and say that? WAIT. Why am I thinking so much into it? Get a hold of yourself! I slap both sides of my face lightly.

-CHAPTER END-

**Thank you for reading! Please review :) The next chapter will possibly be a little situation with Byakuya and Renji. I'm not sure if I should or if I will just do some more Ichiruki and then the Byaren. I've been planning the chapter in my Social Studies class even though we we're supposed to be reviewing for a test. Heheheh~ WELL, once again, thank you for reading and I hope you can all forgive me for not updating in so long. ~Capri**


End file.
